Murders & Lovers
by MlleLauChan
Summary: "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?" Dans cette demeure coupée du reste de la société vit un couple atypique et solidaire. Par amour, Sanji fera l'impossible. Mais que faire quand votre monde s'écroule et que la vérité est sur le point d'éclater ? [UA]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Ni l'univers ni les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent. L'histoire est bien de moi.

Ndla : Ouiii, j'ai récidivé, mais j'y peux rien ! Il faut que je travaille sur plusieurs projets pour éviter de me lasser, je suis comme ça. *pleure de dépit* L'univers de H&S Game et l'OS "Gentle Murderer" m'ont inspiré cette nouvelle histoire. Ceux qui ont adoré l'OS devrait adoré cette histoire. J'ai d'abord pensé reprendre à partir de l'OS directement mais ça ne m'aurait pas mené là où je voulais. Dites-vous donc que "Gentle Murderer" est la préquelle.

Je n'ai pas suivi le conseil de certains qui me disaient de regarder Petits meurtres à l'anglaise. Je le ferais, car ce film m'intrigue, mais je ne voulais pas être influencée pour travailler la trame de cette histoire. Le plagiat, même inconsciemment, c'est pas mon truc.

**Attention !** C'est une histoire horriiiiible de meurtres, comme l'indique le titre - pour les billes en anglais comme moi, je le précise - ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous êtes outré(e)s/choqué(e)s/offensé(e)s, je vous aurais prévenu.

* * *

**Murders & Lovers**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

Il n'y avait pas préméditation.

C'était la première chose à retenir.

Il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

C'était la seconde chose à savoir.

Le jardin n'avait jamais été aussi magnifique.

C'était la troisième chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

Suite logique.

Sanji songeait à cela, le regard perdu sur le jardin alors qu'il était assis près de la fenêtre, le front contre le verre glacé. Il peinait à voir l'extérieur à cause de l'obscurité et de la pluie qui tambourinait furieusement contre la surface translucide. Le vent secouaient violemment les quelques arbres. Même la nature semblait contre eux...

Le jeune homme eut un regard vers son amant endormi paisiblement. Du moins, c'est ce que son visage impassible laissait croire. Il savait combien il était torturé, combien il souffrait de cette situation, combien il était dur de devoir l'embarquer dans ses problèmes.

Sanji ramena ses jambes contre lui, presque blottit contre le verre, assit sur ce renfoncement qui lui permettait d'avoir cette vue splendide de sa propriété tout en étant confortablement installé.

Il savait que c'était une bonne idée que d'être venu ici. L'endroit était parfait. Pas trop loin de la ville pour qu'il puisse aller travailler sans avoir les soucis qu'apportaient les longs trajets, pas trop près... pour Zoro tout simplement.

Si ce n'avait été que de Sanji, ils auraient habité au cœur de la ville. Comme avant. Avant, quand ils ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrés.

Le jeune homme eut un lourd soupir. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ? Non, pas vraiment. Il aimait cet abruti d'escrimeur, c'était indéniable. Aimait-il tout chez lui ? Oui, pour son plus grand malheur. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il était. Pour cette facette qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser.

Il eut un frisson, à cause du froid qui parvenait à lui à travers la vitre. Il devrait s'enfouir dans les couvertures, ne plus songer à ce qui s'était passé mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Son souffle brûlant se transformait en buée à peine posé sur la fenêtre glaciale. Le jeune homme était frigorifié et entendit à peine le bruit de tonnerre. L'éclair trancha de sa lame lumineuse les nuages noirs, la pluie redoublant d'intensité. Comme si elle voulait que personne ne sorte d'ici.

Il avait fait le même temps la veille au soir. Peut-être qu'après tout, cela avait été écrit là haut que leur destin était de finir ici. Tout indiquait que cela devait se passer. Les nombreuses chambres d'amis, la météo, les quelques invités un peu trop éméchés...

Cela ne changeait rien aux faits.

Demain, il devait aller au commissariat pour apporter sa contribution à l'enquête. Encore.

A chaque fois, la question tournait dans sa tête, le harcelant toute la nuit qui précédait ce moment pénible de la journée. Assez ennuyeux aussi car il sautait une journée de travail.

_Dénoncera, dénoncera pas ?_

La réponse était évidente. Mais le poids du fardeau faisait qu'il devenait insomniaque. Après ce passage au poste de police, ça irait mieux.

Il reposa ses pieds au sol avec prudence, veillant à ne pas réveiller son compagnon, et glissa sous les draps pour se blottir contre lui.

Par un petit miracle, Sanji réussit à s'endormir. Peut-être avait-il la conscience tranquille après tout.

A moins que ce ne soit la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé à tout nettoyer, en plus de sa journée à complètement repenser la déco du salon de réception qui l'avait épuisé.

Il ne savait plus trop.

Même si cette vie avait des à-côtés ténébreux, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il se sentait bien avec Zoro à ses côtés.

Et ce détail l'encourageait à poursuivre son œuvre.

* * *

J'ai envie de me tuer parfois, avec toutes ces idées qui trottent dans ma tête et qui exige que je les écrive. Non, je ne suis qu'à demi-sérieuse. Voir pas du tout.

Une petite review pour me taper sur les doigts ?


	2. Chapter 1

Ndla : L'Ovni - merci maili, je suis trop contente de pouvoir me démarquer des autres auteures de cette manière ! - que je suis vous présente le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfiction à chapitre.

Remerciement : maili mailo et Soullakh pour leur review. Elles m'ont communiqué leur enthousiasme et m'ont donné la motivation pour publier ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

**.**

― Ils sont donc arrivé vers dix-neuf heures ?

Sanji opina, calme, pondéré, songeant aux visages souriant qui l'avaient remercié, qui lui avaient dit à quel point ils étaient heureux de venir, qu'ils étaient certains de passer une bonne soirée.

Ça, ils n'avaient pas été déçu.

― Quelques uns n'ont pas pu venir à cause de la pluie, fit-il d'un ton affecté. Je me dis que c'en est fort heureux pour eux.

Il posa sa main sur sa bouche, comme pour retenir des sanglots, son regard fuyant celui du policier qu'il connaissait très bien. C'était lui qui s'occupait de prendre sa déposition à chaque fois. Il était accompagné par cette magnifique femme. Belmer à sa souvenance.

Il reprit une profonde inspiration et se redressa, faisant mine de surmonter son chagrin.

― Et ils sont partis vers deux heures du matin ?

Heure du décès avait envie de dire le jeune homme. Néanmoins « partis » ce n'était pas si faux.

Une nouvelle fois, Sanji hocha la tête et se permit d'ajouter :

― Je leur ai proposé de rester mais aucun n'a voulu. J'ai eu beau insister surtout que j'avais peur que cela se reproduise... Je m'en veux de les avoir laissé partir.

― Vous n'avez pas à vous blâmer, vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu.

Le Commissaire Kuzan eut un grand sourire à la remarque de Belmer. Il poursuivit pour elle :

― Ce n'est pas de votre faute si ils ont disparu.

Sanji se sentit touché par ces paroles. Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Rien de ce qui s'était passé n'était de sa faute. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Juste protégé ce qui lui était cher. Ces mots lui firent le plus grand bien et son soulagement fut réel, lui.

― Merci, dit-il dans un souffle.

Nouvelle inspiration, yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

― Je me sens coupable de continuer à faire ces soirées, déclara t-il sur un ton de confidence. Je ne devrais pas, je sais... Mais je sais aussi que je ne peux pas me passer de contact humain.

Il acheva avec un sourire contrit :

― Excepté mon compagnon bien entendu.

― J'entends bien, Mr. Kuroashi, et je comprend, assura le Commissaire. On ne peut pas vous forcer à vous cloîtrer chez vous.

Les mains posées sur ses genoux, Sanji écoutait d'une oreille distraite Belmer qui inscrivait toute la conversation. Le tapotement du clavier l'avait autrefois rendu nerveux. A présent, c'était un bruit comme un autre.

― Je vous remercie de votre compréhension.

Le Commissaire Kuzan l'observa faire tourner la tasse entre ses doigts gantés. Il prétextait qu'il faisait froid, même ici. Le policier devait bien avouer que l'air était glacial. Le léger tremblement qui agitait le corps frêle face à lui n'y était pas insensible.

Le gorge de Sanji était horriblement sèche mais il ne devait pas boire. Pas ici. Il était nerveux et ce tremblement en était bien la preuve.

Le buste du jeune homme se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, faisant avancer sa chaise de quelques centimètres.

― Vous n'avez aucune piste ? Je dois avouer que l'idée qu'une personne aussi malade rôde dans les parages m'effraie...

Kuzan eut un soupir et Belmer jeta un œil désolé vers lui. Il avait envie de rassurer ce jeune homme bien sous tout rapport, qui ne voulait que le bien d'autrui. Toutefois, lui mentir n'était pas une option et la réalité était autrement plus dure.

― Je peux vous le dire à vous. Cette affaire est incompréhensible, insoluble. Nous ne comprenons pas comment autant de gens peuvent disparaître de la circulation comme ça. Vous êtes le seul lien entre toutes ces disparitions.

Enfin le seul...

Sanji restait méfiant. Les policiers avaient pour l'habitude de garder pour eux les trois quart des informations qu'ils détenaient. Cependant, là, il croyait en ce que lui disait le Commissaire Kuzan.

― Vous et votre compagnon. Qui n'est venu qu'une fois, si ma mémoire est bonne.

Une unique visite qui avait plus stressé Sanji que toutes ces nuits blanches et ces journées réunies. Conservant son sourire contrit, le jeune homme prit l'air embêté.

― Cette histoire l'affecte tellement... Ces soirées lui font plus de bien qu'à moi, il a beaucoup de mal à sortir, à cause de son agoraphobie...

Ces quelques mots expliquaient tout. C'est ce qu'il leur disait à chaque fois, invariablement. Son ton affecté faisait tout passer.

Tout.

Le Commissaire Kuzan se fit la réflexion que, décidément, cette unique entrevue avait été très éprouvante. Sanji n'exagérait pas à propos de cette agoraphobie. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus qui se dégageait de cet homme. Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Ce jour-là, il avait remarqué l'état de nervosité dans lequel s'était trouvé Sanji. Comment ne pas l'être lorsque vous forcez votre compagnon à faire des efforts pour vous ? Là aussi, il avait senti qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Une autre raison existait, sous-jacente.

Le Commissaire se passa la main sur le front. Il devait se faire des idées. La première visite était toujours la plus terrible. Personne n'aimait passer sa journée avec des fonctionnaires de l'État qui analysaient le moindre de vos gestes, la moindre de vos mimiques et décortiquaient chacun de vos mots. Sanji avait l'habitude mais le policier percevait encore cette petite tension, somme toute naturelle.

― Il faudrait que je vienne chez vous pour lui parler...

Ni lui ni Belmer ne virent la lueur effrayé qui passa dans le regard de Sanji.

― Mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Il n'y a aucune preuve qui relie votre maison à ces disparitions. Nous ne retrouvons même pas les voitures...

Sanji se décontracta sensiblement. Pour sûr, elles n'étaient plus dans le parking face à sa demeure. Elles étaient bien là où elles étaient.

― C'est à rien y comprendre..., murmura Sanji.

Kuzan opina et but une gorgée de son café.

― J'espère tout de même que cela s'arrêtera un jour, continua le jeune cuisinier. J'emprunte tous les jours cette route et j'ai à chaque fois l'angoisse qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Je reviens tard le soir parfois.

― Je pense que vous n'avez rien à craindre. Vous êtes son seul bouc-émissaire. Tant qu'il croit qu'on ne soupçonne que vous, il restera dans le secteur.

― Et si... il en changeait ?

Question pertinente qui aurait fait frémir n'importe qui.

― Il vous épargnera. Quel autre choix il a ? Vous êtes notre seul suspect et ce genre de personne aime la tranquillité, être invisible aux yeux d'autrui. Une personne comme vous, aussi sociable, a tout de la cible idéale.

Sanji se sentit blessé au plus profond de lui-même puis se reprit. Non. Il... Non. Il l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient.

― Je vois... J'espère seulement que cela s'arrêtera bientôt. Ne serait-ce que pour Zoro.

Il s'était accoutumé à ce qu'on le soupçonne. C'était étrange à dire mais il préférait que ce soit lui plutôt que son compagnon. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait à ces personnes. Pas de leur vivant en tout cas.

― Ne vous en faites pas, continuez à vivre votre vie, de façon ne pas éveiller les soupçons de cette personne et ne dites rien à vos proches sur le sujet de vos visites ici. Continuez de dire que vous venez voir un ami. Nous nous chargeons du reste.

L'assurance du Commissaire déteignit sur Sanji. Oui, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Il ne faisait que ce que son devoir lui dictait. Pas d'état d'âme donc.

De son côté, Belmer n'avait cessé de scruter le civil depuis le début de la conversation. Tellement de sentiments étaient passés dans cet œil bleu. La peur, l'angoisse, la surprise, le soulagement. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose de déplacé dans cette avalanche. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, Kuzan était bien mieux placé qu'elle pour s'en rendre compte. Il suivait l'affaire depuis ses débuts.

― On devrait peut-être partir..., se risqua à proposer Sanji.

― Surtout pas. Il est possible qu'il vous suive ou qu'il s'en prenne à vous.

Le jeune homme s'autorisa un petit temps de réflexion, décortiquant chaque mot. Qu'il le suive... Oui par effet de logique. L'un ne pouvait pas vivre sans l'autre. Mais Sanji savait, au fond de lui, qu'il n'était pas capable de lui faire du mal.

― Je suppose que... si c'est pour l'enquête...

Il se retint de hausser les épaules, dissimulant son indifférence sous une certaine réticence.

― On finira par l'avoir. Qu'ils soient plusieurs ou qu'il soit seul, on réussira à clore l'affaire.

Sanji ne lui rendit pas son sourire, soucieux qu'il était alors que ces paroles vrillaient ses tympans et percutaient son esprit avec violence. La prison à vie ou la peine de mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mieux ? De pire ? Sanji n'aurait su dire.

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le café. Il avait froid, il avait soif, cette tasse le tentait beaucoup trop.

― Vous pouvez en boire une gorgée, le café de Belmer est excellent.

L'intéressée eut un sourire amusé. Sanji était encore plus embêté maintenant, il ne pouvait pas faire offense à une femme. Sa main s'empara de l'anse de la tasse et il but le café d'un trait, ses lèvres effleurant à peine le bord. Il prit ses précautions, pensant que les deux policiers ne remarqueraient pas son petit manège.

Il la reposa, essuyant discrètement quelques gouttes qui allaient rouler sur son menton.

― Mes compliments, Lieutenant.

Elle le remercia et se permit de ne pas inscrire les deux dernières paroles dans son fichier. Inutile de s'embarrasser du futile. Depuis le temps qu'il venait...

― Je vous remercie de votre patience, Mr. Kuroashi. En espérant qu'un jour, nous nous verrons en de meilleures circonstances.

― Je l'espère aussi, répondit aimablement Sanji en se levant pour prendre congé.

Les deux homme se serrèrent la main et le jeune homme sortit de la salle à pas tranquille. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes, Belmer se leva et alla inspecter la tasse mais l'espoir d'avoir quelque chose de convaincant s'évanouit.

― On n'aura pas une parcelle d'ADN, déclara-t-elle avec un long soupir.

― Il n'est pas connu pour être un maniaque pour rien, expliqua Kuzan sur un ton las. Tu savais qu'il changeait régulièrement la décoration de son salon ?

― C'est vrai ?

― Du sol au plafond en passant par les meubles. Il a l'argent pour tu me diras, c'est un cuisinier hors pair, son restaurant et ses terres lui rapportent pas mal. Il faut être perfectionniste pour être le meilleur. Il le mérite son succès... Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi lui et son compagnon peuvent vivre confortablement.

― Il ne travaille pas ?

― Impossible. Pas avec une agoraphobie à un stade aussi avancée.

Belmer fut peinée pour cet homme bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Ces deux là ne devaient pas avoir une vie facile.

― Pourquoi ne pas demander à Mr. Kuroashi directement ? suggéra-t-elle.

― Il est inutile de le mettre dans un état de stress alors que je sais que nous n'avons rien de probant. Si nous ne pouvons pas recueillir son ADN pour le moment, tant pis.

Ce jeune homme était au-dessus de tout soupçon. On ne disait que du bien de lui. A quel point il était charmant, drôle, sociable. Un vrai gentleman. Bien sûr, le Commissaire était conscient qu'on ne devait pas prêter une foi aveugle dans ce genre d'avis subjectif mais pour avoir discuté avec lui des dizaines de fois, il savait que cela correspondait exactement cet homme de 21 ans.

Un jeune homme bien sous tout rapport.

**…**

Sanji sortit du commissariat avec un immense soulagement. Il extirpa sa liste de course de sa poche et se dirigea vers l'immense magasin de bricolage où il pourrait trouver son bonheur. Il avait appelé un taxi pour venir jusqu'ici, il savait qu'on lui prêterait sans problème une camionnette pour emmener ce dont il avait besoin chez lui.

Depuis le temps qu'il venait les voir, tous les employés le connaissaient.

― Ah ! Bonjour Sanji, le salua le directeur. Je me disais bien que tu viendrais.

― Bonjour Monsieur Iceburg.

L'homme perçut la nervosité dans la voix de Sanji et devint compatissant, sachant d'où venait les tracas de son meilleur client.

― Encore une visite chez le Commissaire. Il devrait savoir depuis le temps que tu n'es pas coupable.

― Il n'y peut rien, il fait son travail, défendit Sanji. Du moment qu'il ne me retient pas trop longtemps, ça ne pénalise pas énormément mes affaires.

Iceburg allait insister lorsque le jeune homme lui tendit sa liste. Il la lut, imaginant aisément grâce au plan que lui avait envoyé son client. Depuis le temps, il connaissait son salon comme si c'était le sien, il était même venu une fois. Il s'autorisa une petite remarque :

― Cela sera du plus bel effet pour ton salon.

― J'espère que je vais enfin trouver la décoration parfaite. Je repasse une fois mes courses finies.

― La camionnette sera prête devant le magasin. Tu nous la rend dès que tu peux.

Une fois les courses et la camionnette récupérée, une heure plus tard, Sanji put enfin retourner chez lui. La route n'était pas longue, à peine une trentaine de minutes. Une demi-heure qui lui servait à réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire à présent, sur les moyens de concilier sa vie avec celle de Zoro. Un moyen pour que ce genre d'impair ne se reproduise plus.

Il avait tellement fait pour que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Zoro ne pouvait pas passé la soirée dehors, c'était inenvisageable. Sanji avait refusé tout net toutes ses idées. Ils étaient bloqués ici. Si ils partaient et que cela se reproduisait, nul doute que les policiers sauraient où chercher et n'hésiteraient pas à concentrer leurs soupçons sur eux. Et cette fois, ils la résoudraient, leur affaire.

Zoro tomberait et lui avec. Ce dernier point était le cadet de ses soucis.

En rentrant, il vit avec horreur une femme, une de ses voisine, refermer son portail derrière elle. Elle était passée chez lui ? Zoro avait répondu ?

Elle eut un sourire éclatant en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui resta dans le véhicule. Quand il disait « voisine », il voulait surtout dire « l'une des propriétés les plus proches de la sienne. » Ils étaient bien séparés par quatre ou cinq kilomètres. Une de ces bourgeoise qui trouvaient la vie en ville « trop éreintante », « trop stressante » alors qu'elles n'en foutaient pas une.

De ces femmes qui prennent des amants parce que leurs maris ne sont jamais là. Qui aimaient le fric mais pas la solitude qui allait de pair. Il devait avouer que ce genre de choses le dégoûtait. Ce n'était même pas Zoro qui l'influençait pour le coup.

― Bonjour Sanji ! On m'a raconté que tu avais été encore convoqué au Commissariat.

_Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !_ songea Sanji avec agacement. Il s'en voulut d'avoir pensé ça d'une femme mais Alvida était une commère. Comme ses amies. Malheureusement, il était entouré par ces pipelettes.

Un bras sur la portière, il pressa le bouton de commande pour l'ouverture automatique de son portail.

― Je passais en pensant que tu étais déjà rentré mais personne ne m'a répondu. Zoro n'est pas là ?

Ouf ! Un problème d'évité.

― Il doit être en pleine méditation à cette heure, supposa le cuisinier. Dès qu'il est à la cave, pas moyen de l'en sortir et on entend rien de là-dessous.

Ça, il en avait fait la douloureuse expérience. Toutes ces fois où il était allé chercher une caisse de bouteilles de vin...

Évidemment, Alvida ne tenta pas de le faire développer davantage.

― Je m'en souviendrai, assura-t-elle. Comment cela s'est passé sinon ?

― Rien de spécial. Encore de mystérieuses disparitions.

― C'est dingue tout de même ! Personne ne sait rien ! Plus de voiture, pas de corps... Et à chaque fois, c'est en sortant de l'une de tes soirées. Heureusement que ce n'est pas systématique sinon on pourrait croire qu'elles sont maudites.

Blague de mauvais goût qui ne faisait rire qu'elle. Sanji était amer et elle le remarqua à peine.

― Je me demande surtout pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe...

― C'est vrai, cela ne m'est jamais arrivé. J'en parlais avec Hancock, Domino et Mousse, jamais on a eu ce genre de souci.

Elle appelait ça un « souci » ? Sanji n'avait même pas envie de savoir ce qu'était une catastrophe pour elle.

Enfin, Alvida avisa les affaires dans la camionnette et décida de changer de sujet.

― Tu changes encore la déco de ton salon ? J'ai hâte de voir le résulta final !

― Il n'y a pas tous les meubles, fit en soupirant Sanji en tapotant l'extérieur de la portière. Excuse-moi mais...

― Oui, je te laisse... Tu as toujours un magnifique jardin à ce que je vois ! Un jour tu me diras ton secret n'est-ce pas ?

― Sur mon lit de mort.

Prenant cela pour une blague, elle eut un petit rire en suivant des yeux la camionnette qui s'engouffra dans l'allée, le lourd portail se refermant derrière elle.

Le sourire de Sanji avait disparu dès qu'il avait clos la conversation stérile. Il préférait encore retourner voir Kuzan et compagnie plutôt que ça !

Il se gara face au porche de sa maison et descendit du véhicule. Zoro, ayant entendu les roues crisser sur le gravier de l'allée, était sorti et l'attendait.

― Tout s'est bien passé pour récupérer les fournitures ?

― Bien sûr !

― Tu en as mis du temps...

Sanji se figea puis se redressa mécaniquement pour se tourner vers lui avec un sourire. Surtout, ne rien lui dire.

― Iceburg avait du mal à trouver tout ce qu'il me fallait et je n'ai pas tous les meubles au final. J'y retournerai ce soir.

Zoro goba le mensonge par omission et l'aida à tout transporter.

En passant, le tapis persan sous le bras, Sanji s'arrêta un instant sur les marches qui le menait au porche. Il contempla le rosier dont les roses blanches renvoyaient la lumière du soleil, étincelante de santé.

― Salut Anna..., murmura t-il avant de repartir, peiné.

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir lu, si vous avez un tant soit peu de respect pour l'auteure - surtout si vous aimez - laissez une review !

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 2

Ndla : L'Ovni est de retour pour le deuxième chapitre ! Yeah, j'adore ce genre d'univers morbide.

Remerciement : minimilie, Fantastic Mrs Papaye, pifouyou76, maili mailo et Anna-chan17 pour leur review. Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tes questions, chère Anna, je ne voulais pas te spoiler ! Merci à vous toutes, je suis contente que cette histoire plaise ! Espérons que je ne vous décevrais pas dans les chapitres futurs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

**.**

Sanji resta pensif, un pinceau à la main. De son côté, Zoro attendait, patient. Mais ça n'allait pas durer.

― Alors rouge ou or ?

Rouge. Oui rouge c'était mieux. Il verrait moins le sang. Mais il était possible que cela accentue le côté morbide de ces moments. Et puis, il devrait remettre une couche de peinture quoiqu'il arrive. Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, la catastrophe allait se reproduire. Il en était conscient. Zoro avait l'air d'oublier ces nuits abominables, comme si il sortait d'une espèce de transe qui lui nettoyait le cerveau de tous ces souvenirs afin qu'il reste humain.

En somme, c'était à Sanji de gérer la situation et ses à-côté. C'était pesant.

― Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? biaisa Sanji.

Zoro aurait bien haussé les épaules, il se fichait pas mal de tous ces trucs. Il souleva le pot de peinture qu'il tenait à la main. Alors or... Non pas or. C'était la couleur des cheveux de Sanji. Il aurait l'impression de le voir, lui, ensanglanté. Ces carnages ne soulevaient pas tant son cœur que le regard de son compagnon quand il découvrait ces horreurs. Il faisait tellement pour lui.

L'escrimeur dirigea son attention sur l'intéressé, assit sur la table qu'ils allaient mettre en pièce et brûler. Là où était mort... Bref. Non.

― Rouge c'est mieux, déclara t-il.

Sanji le considéra avec une petite pointe de méfiance, cherchant le double sens dans sa phrase. Il n'y en avait aucune. Il avait dit « rouge » comme il aurait pu dire « or ». C'était juste la couleur. Oui, voilà, rien d'autre.

Il plissa les yeux, considérant les murs bleus, comme s'il cherchait _la_ tache accusatrice. Celle qui clamerait haut et fort leur culpabilité en se mêlant à la peinture fraîche. Il avait passé un long moment à nettoyer cet endroit, avec cette même procédure méticuleuse. Descendre le mobilier à la cave, laver le sol à la javel puis les murs. Aucun recoin n'était oublié.

Le jeune homme tenta d'imaginer la pièce avec des murs couleurs or puis, suivant le même cheminement de pensée que Zoro, il décida de suivre son choix.

― Tu as raison, rouge c'est mieux.

Il plongea le pinceau dans le pot de peinture rouge et fit une croix rouge sur le mur face à lui, là où se trouvait l'escalier apparent qui menait au premier étage puis fit de même avec les trois autres.

Zoro eut un frémissement en voyant ce rouge mais cette étrange pulsion disparut. Sanji perçut son malaise et lui prit le pot de peinture or.

― Occupe toi des meubles. N'oublie pas...

― Tout brûler à l'extérieur.

Le jeune blondinet opina et s'empara de l'escabeau pour placer le scotch dans les coins qui seraient plus tard colorés en or. Zoro partit à la cabane à outils et revint rapidement. Sanji sursauta en entendant les coups de hache dans le bois. Il se tourna vers son compagnon et, devinant la raison pour laquelle son amant s'était arrêté, se figea net.

― Navré.

― Non mais c'est que... Je pensais pas que tu le ferais à la hache.

Il se sentit stupide tout d'un coup. Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de découper une table en chêne.

― Tu préfères que j'essaye avec une scie ?

― Non non, c'est bon. Tu vas te fatiguer le bras pour rien. Fais attention à toi.

Il retourna vers le mur pour reprendre la peinture, non sans une petite appréhension à chaque coup de hache. Dire qu'il y avait une dizaine de chaises, deux buffets et une table basse. Heureusement que les lattes de parquet pouvaient se faire à la scie...

**...**

― Alors Mr. Kuroashi, c'est le jour des grands brûlés ?

Sanji eut un violent sursaut et se retourna brusquement. Il s'épongea le front, bénissant la chaleur qui lui offrait un parfait alibi pour cette sueur et ce visage rouge. Le sourire avenant du paysan le rassura et il se glissa à nouveau dans ses petites habitudes.

― Oui, Pagaya.

L'homme s'occupait de ses terres, leur plus grande source de revenue. Il venait une fois toutes les semaines pour lui faire un rapport sur les ventes et l'évolution des cultures. Il était une personne en qui Sanji avait mis toute sa confiance. Il ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

Le jeune homme eut un coup d'œil vers la fumée grisâtre qui s'élevait ostensiblement.

― Pardonnez-moi mais vous ne devriez pas faire ça.

Le cuisinier lui jeta un regard étonné. Jamais Pagaya ne lui avait donné son avis sur ce que son entourage prenait pour un « étrange rituel » de sa part.

― Pourquoi donc ?

― Je sais bien que vous vous sentez coupable pour ces personnes disparues mais ce n'est pas de votre faute.

_Si vous saviez..._, songea Sanji en fronçant les sourcils. Quoique, il avait raison. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il n'avait fait que protéger, penser au bien de Zoro. C'était là l'essentiel, le reste importait peu.

― Faire disparaître les objets, changer la décoration de votre salon ne va pas vous aider à faire disparaître ce sentiment.

Là-dessus, le jeune homme eut un sourire aimable. Oui, il aimait bien Pagaya. Ce cinquantenaire un peu rustique, très prudent et surtout très avisé, avait toute sa sympathie et le changeait agréablement des pies qui vivaient dans le coin. Il l'avait invité à passer manger un morceau chez lui, une petite dizaine de fois et il avait réussi à gagner la confiance de Zoro. Un bon point.

― Ne vous en faites pas Pagaya.

Il posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

― Cette méthode marche du tonnerre.

Peu convaincu, la paysan ne chercha pas à le contredire. Il repartit à bord de son tracteur une fois son rapport fait. Sanji tourna les talons et referma le portail. Considérant les tulipes, jonquilles, roses de toutes les couleurs avec ravissement, il eut un sourire. Cette histoire avait un petit côté positif, son jardin était magnifique, dissimulant la vérité derrière sa beauté. Ironiquement, elles attiraient alors que ce qu'elles cachaient aurait repoussé n'importe qui. Il évita sciemment de regarder les roses blanches près de son perron. _Anna..._

Il se dirigea vers la cabane à outils pour voir les chrysanthèmes. Elles avaient son attention toute particulière puisque leur signification n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Il veillait sur elles, cherchant peut-être à travers ces soins un moyen de se convaincre qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour ces gens.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les fleurs, sa main chut contre le genou plié, posé au sol. Il les regarda attentivement, les compta. Elles prenaient une grande place à l'arrière du jardin. Dire qu'il avait dû sortir une sordide explication sur la mort d'un de ses parents éloignés. Un peu stupide mais au moins, personne n'irait vérifier. La fleuriste était une femme aimable et compréhensive cependant, lui commander une dizaine de ces fleurs auraient pu sembler louche. Il avait dû aller dans une grande surface pour s'en procurer plus. Assez loin de chez lui, pour être sûr de ne croiser aucune personne qui le connaissait.

Sanji se releva, époussetant son pantalon, et retourna dans sa demeure pour superviser les travaux. Le parquet n'allait pas s'installer tout seul d'un claquement de doigt. Il préférait que ce soit Zoro qui s'en occupe, lui, il tenait trop à ses mains.

― Tu t'en sors ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

― J'aurai terminé à temps.

― N'oublie pas que tu dois passer voir Kôshirô aujourd'hui.

Zoro se figea, son amant vit ses muscles se contracter. Ce n'était jamais très agréable de le voir mais il avait besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Qui d'autre que son père adoptif était le plus indiqué ? Un psychologue ? Sanji se sentir bouillir en y songeant. Non, pas question que Zoro aille dans un asile psychiatrique à cause de ce genre de comportement et des impairs qu'il engendrait. Zoro n'y serait pas bien là-bas, mal traité, mal considéré. Cette idée révulsait le cuisinier qui n'aurait pas supporté de savoir le sabreur loin de lui.

― Je t'y amènerai, ajouta t-il.

Tout d'un coup, l'escrimeur se détendit et reprit son ouvrage. Il était temps qu'il aille le voir, en parler avec Sanji était toujours une épreuve. Il avait l'impression de le torturer alors qu'il faisait beaucoup pour lui. Avec Kôshirô, c'était différent. Il avait toujours cette culpabilité mais le fardeau s'allégeait parce que son père d'adoption ne le jugeait pas. Il l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, priait pour lui et pour les victimes mais souhaitait du fond du cœur que cette folie meurtrière s'apaise.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté que Zoro quitte le dojo pour vivre avec Sanji. Les résultats s'avéraient plus probants qu'il ne l'avait cru dans les premiers temps. Le cuisinier, pour avoir longuement discuté avec le mentor de son compagnon, avait compris qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas si un jour il venait à le dénoncer. Sanji en était offusqué mais lui aussi, il comprenait. Tous deux portaient le même fardeau, ce même secret si lourd.

― Je préférerais y aller demain, tu pourras l'appeler ?

― Pas de problème Zoro.

L'escrimeur lui avait proposé plus d'une fois de passer chez Kôshirô le temps que la réception de Sanji se termine. Le cuisinier avait accepté. Une fois. Cela avait suffit pour le convaincre que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Zoro et lui s'aimaient à la folie. Impossible pour le sabreur de le savoir avec d'autres alors qu'il était aussi loin que lui. Son père adoptif n'avait rien pu faire contre cette jalousie maladive. Cela s'était terminé en un autre carnage. Sanji ne savait pas si il arrivait vraiment à distinguer de différences les uns aux autres mais il aurait presque pu dire que c'était pire.

― Tout va bien ?

La question, de la part de son amant, surprit le sabreur. Comme s'il venait de dire une énormité.

― C'était plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, biaisa t-il. Tu t'en sors ?

― Bien sûr. Et toi ?

― Oui, ça va.

_Mieux quand tu es là._

C'était toujours le même sous-entendu qui gonflait de joie et de soulagement le cœur de Sanji. Oui, Zoro l'aimait. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

― Pourquoi cette question ? reprit le verdoyant qui restait soupçonneux.

― Comme ça, répondit Sanji.

Il eut un sourire énigmatique. Un de ceux qui poussait Zoro à s'interroger sur les pensées de son amant qui restait pour lui un mystère. Il ne savait jamais ce que le cuisinier tramait, tout absorbé par son problème qu'il était.

― Il faudra qu'on parle un peu de... ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours. Tu ne crois pas ?

Oh non. Que venait de faire Sanji ?

― Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait en parler. Je fais ce que je peux, je t'assure que je fais tout pour éviter que ça arrive.

― Je sais.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

― Je voudrais qu'on discute d'une solution pour... éviter que ça arrive comme tu dis.

― Je t'ai dis qu'il n'y en avait qu'une.

Il vit le visage de Sanji pâlir, ses lèvres trembler et son seul œil visible se teinter d'indignation. Zoro venait de franchir la ligne. Celle qu'il ne fallait absolument pas dépasser. En colère, Sanji pouvait paraître effrayant dans son genre. La voix blanche, chargée de fureur, qui montait crescendo tandis que son corps frêle était agité, frissonnant à cause des images que l'idée de son amant lui implantait dans son esprit.

― Jamais tu m'entend Zoro ? Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! Je ne veux pas qu'on y songe ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ! C'est inhumain ! Comment crois-tu que je me sens quand tu me sors ce genre de bêtises ?

Son œil bleu laissa échapper une larme. Une unique perle d'eau qui roula sur sa joue, une vision fugace qu'il ne put échapper à Zoro alors que Sanji lui avait tourné le dos pour la cacher.

― En vérité, je suis certain que tu la ramène sur le tapis pour clore la conversation.

― Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

Le cuisinier serra les poings et vida ses poumons d'un souffle pour évacuer sa tension et sa colère. Il n'avait pas à en vouloir à Zoro. Il n'y pouvait rien, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour se contrôler et il cherchait un moyen d'ôter ce poids, cette angoisse que Sanji ressentait dès qu'il était question d'organiser une réception.

― Je vais appeler Iceburg pour lui dire que je repasserai prendre les meubles demain, lâcha le jeune homme.

― D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais demandé...

Sanji se raidit. Savait-il que... Non, tout bonnement impossible.

― Tu crois qu'Icerburg se doute de quelque chose ? J'veux dire, on change de déco si souvent...

― Oh pour ça, ne t'en fais pas.

Le maître-coq se tourna vers lui, apaisé grâce à ce changement de sujet opportun.

― Je lui ai dis qu'on les brûlait. Il doit sans doute penser comme tout le monde, que je veux faire disparaître ce sentiment de culpabilité en faisant disparaître ces objets. Il n'aurait pas pu les revendre alors, ça doit l'arranger, je suppose.

― C'est ce qu'on fait ?

Cette question eut le don de rendre perplexe son amant.

― Comment ça Zoro ? Il fallait les faire disparaître de toute façon. Le reste, on s'en cogne non ?

Le sabreur planta son regard dans le sien, en silence. Il y avait une tension dans l'air qui leur semblait étrangement familière, mettait mal à l'aise Sanji qui détourna les yeux.

― Je vais aller appeler Kôshirô.

Sanji venait encore de baisser les bras, préférant se réfugier dans la cuisine. Il claqua la porte brutalement, Zoro tressaillit à peine. Il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre le cuisinier mais mieux valait le laisser seul pour le moment. Juste le temps que la tension redescende, que la crise passe. Il entendait d'ici le fracas d'une chaise qui se brise d'un coup de pied. Il imaginait les larmes, le corps secoués par les sanglots, les dents serrés pour les retenir.

Si seulement ce n'était pas seulement le produit de son imagination...

Une fois, il était venu le voir et le chagrin s'était transformé en rage. Il lui avait hurlé de sortir de la cuisine. Zoro avait compris que cette pièce était son antre, que c'était là qu'il pouvait être le maître, avoir l'impression de maîtriser les événements. Ce lieu représentait pour lui la sécurité, un lieu particulier où il pouvait être seul, se laisser aller.

Au départ, Zoro avait cru que Sanji pleurait pour les victimes, pour ces gens qu'il connaissait. Son amant lui avait confié, il y avait peu de temps, qu'il le faisait pour lui parce que l'escrimeur ne s'autorisait aucun écart, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu laisser échapper une seule larme. Il se confondait seulement en excuses et lui promettait de faire des efforts, rien d'autre.

Sanji ne remettait pas en question les paroles du sabreur mais cette absence de signes aussi visibles du remord lui pesait. D'autre part, il s'en voulait d'échouer à chaque fois. Ces meurtres, il les voyait comme des échecs personnels. Même lui, il n'arrivait pas à endiguer cette haine qui possédait Zoro qui faisait ce carnage presque inconsciemment.

Souvent, de plus en plus souvent, Zoro se posait des questions sur l'attitude de son amant. Il lui arrivait de se demander si, outre le fait de savoir que l'escrimeur souffrait de cette situation, Sanji avait vraiment des remords. Peut-être était-ce la pression qui le faisait sangloter.

A chaque fois que Zoro lui parlait de la police, l'interrogeait pour savoir si une enquête avait été ouverte sur eux, Sanji donnait une vague réponse, changeait ensuite de sujet après lui avoir promis de se renseigner.

Le bruit sec de la latte s'imbriquant dans une autre le sortit de sa réflexion. Il était dépassé par tous ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas vaincre cette haine qui le poussait à rester cloîtré ici.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minute, Sanji ressortit et, timidement, s'approcha de Zoro.

― On va manger chez Kôshirô demain midi, ses élèves ne seront pas là.

Zoro hocha la tête et, au léger bruit de craquement, il sut que Sanji venait de s'appuyer contre l'escalier pour s'agenouiller à côté de lui.

― Dis Zoro... Tu me fais confiance ?

L'intéressa le dévisagea, doutant du sérieux de cette question. La réponse lui sembla tellement évidente...

― Bien sûr !

― Promis, tu me laisse faire ?

― Je n'ai pas tellement le choix...

La réponse déplut au maître-coq dont le visage se ferma, la déception clairement lisible dans ses prunelles. Il se redressa, maussade, et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Zoro le retint, sa main attrapant un pan de la chemise de son amant.

― Promis.

Il le lâcha après avoir prononcé ce mot, sans rien ajouter d'autre. C'était amplement suffisant pour faire passer le message. Sanji eut un maigre sourire et eut soudainement l'envie de l'inviter à sortir prendre un peu l'air avec lui. La seconde d'après, cette idée fut jetée dans les oubliettes. Ce fut le cœur serré qu'à la place, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Zoro. Un baiser chaste, juste pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui et que ses sentiments n'étaient pas mis en péril par ce qui leur arrivait.

― Tu sors ? s'enquit Zoro alors que Sanji enfilait sa veste.

Le cuisinier eut un petit sourire en percevant une petit pointe de jalousie dans la question.

― Exact, je dois aller voir Iceburg pour le reste des meubles, rappelle-toi.

― Mais tu l'as appelé pour le prévenir que tu irais demain.

Encore un silence, entre Zoro qui redevenait suspicieux et Sanji qui le considérait avec étonnement. Après que le corps frêle fut parcouru d'un frisson, le maître-coq se reprit.

― Ah, oui, tu as raison. Excuse-moi c'est la fatigue, j'ai hâte que la journée se termine. Je dois passer au restaurant pour récupérer la recette, m'assurer que tout c'est bien passé... Je dois aussi aller voir Alvida, elle doit encore avoir réuni les autres voisines, c'est l'occasion de tendre l'oreille, de savoir quelles sont les rumeurs qui circulent...

Il rajusta sa cravate, replaçant quelques mèches blondes, vérifiant son reflet dans le miroir sur pieds, temporairement à côté de la porte d'entrée. Zoro n'aimait pas énormément cette petit manie que son amant avait de faire attention à son apparence constamment. Il se redressa, peu amène. Son blond avait trop de succès à son goût.

― Ça va là ? On ne voit rien ?

Sous-entendu : _Personne ne saura que j'ai craqué ? __J'ai réussi à sauver les apparences ?_

Les apparences... Cela avait tellement d'importance pour Sanji. Son compagnon ne comprenait pas en quoi était-ce essentiel de se composer un personnage pour être accepté dans un cercle d'hypocrites.

Zoro ravala une remarque acerbe et se planta à côté de lui pour passer son bras autour de la taille de son blondinet pour l'attirer à lui. Il profita de sa légère surprise pour l'embrasser passionnément avant de s'écarter, non sans que sa main n'effleure les fesses de son amant.

― Parfait.

Il eut un grand sourire triomphant en entendant Sanji, rouge d'embarras, lâcher un « Crétin ! » peu convaincant alors que l'escrimeur retournait dans le salon. Il le laissa partir sans une once de crainte.

Son blondinet restait toujours le même et il avait réellement confiance en lui, peu importait le nombre de fois que le doute l'assaillait. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

Il s'interrogeait sur les motivations de Sanji et il craignait qu'il puisse aller trop loin pour lui. D'ailleurs, jusqu'où pouvait-il aller ? Avait-il seulement des limites ?

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir lu, si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, laissez une review. C'est un plaisir de vous lire, de connaître vos réactions. Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais ça se met en place

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 3

**Remerciement** : Michikuni Mayu, minimilie, pifouyou76 (t'as vu, pas de faute ce coup-là !), maili mailo et nathdawn.

Réponse à : Audrey Lachance : Zoro n'est pas exactement sociopathe. Quand on est pointilleux, oui, il l'est. Cependant, il peut éprouver de l'empathie envers autrui et il n'éprouve pas de dédain de la responsabilité d'une faute commise. Il ne la rejetait pas sur un tiers, bien au contraire. Il ne cherche pas à la rationnaliser et il est capable de prévoir à court ou long terme et il respecte son intégrité et celle d'autrui. En vérité, cela reste très ambiguë, il est sur le fil. Je ne voudrais pas être mauvaise mais j'aurais préféré que tu me dise comment tu trouvais cette fiction au lieu de te contenter de me poser cette question. Non pas que j'ai détesté la question mais ce fut désagréable de n'avoir que ça en review. Voilà.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

**.**

Sanji ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire. A quoi est-ce que cela lui aurait servi ? Comme si Zoro pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui aurait dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire contre ça ? Parler n'aurait servi à rien malheureusement.

― Monsieur Kuroashi ?

L'intéressé leva la tête vers l'infirmière qui eut un sourire aimable. Il était un habitué des lieux et elle avait toujours été au petit soin pour lui, faisant des heures supplémentaires pour lui. Mule était une jeune femme souriante et conciliante, ce qui changeait agréablement le maître-coq qui devait vivre entouré de futiles pipelettes.

― Le docteur Véga va vous recevoir dans un instant, vous pouvez aller vous installer.

Il la remercia, se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il referma derrière lui. Il alla s'asseoir dans l'un des sièges face au bureau. La décoration était toujours aussi impersonnelle, diplôme derrière le fauteuil où allait s'installer le médecin, quelques plantes vertes – dont deux cactus sur le bureau – quelques feuilles pêle-mêle entassées sur le meuble et un calendrier. Il était mal à l'aise ici, dans cet endroit si froid, aseptisé. Il détestait ce silence bien qu'il avait tout aussi bien horreur des cris des malades qui passaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Le docteur Véga lui faisait une faveur en restant travailler aussi tard ici. A la demande de Sanji, il le prenait exceptionnellement à son cabinet, à l'hôpital, plutôt que dans la petite ville où tout le monde connaissait le jeune homme. Les commères auraient fait gorge chaude si elles savaient que le cuisinier voyait aussi régulièrement son médecin traitant.

Il n'était pas très bien vu de faire des visites aussi fréquente auprès de son médecin. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Dans cet hôpital, au moins, il pouvait faire croire qu'il accompagnait un ami, Zoro ou inventer une tout autre excuse. Toutefois, Sanji restait extrêmement tendu en venant et la tension disparaissait dès qu'il s'engouffrait dans sa voiture. Il avait besoin de le voir, la date de sa dernière prescription commençait à devenir suspecte aux yeux des pharmaciens.

Le claquement de la porte derrière lui l'obligea à émerger de ses pensées.

― Monsieur Kuroashi ! Je me disais bien que vous viendriez dans la semaine, votre coup de fil ne m'a guère surpris.

― Désolé...

― Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez. Vous êtes bientôt à court de somnifères ?

Le silence fut plus éloquent que le léger hochement de tête de son patient.

― J'ai eu de grosses difficultés à m'endormir hier soir et je devais encore aller au commissariat aujourd'hui... Cette histoire m'épuise, mes affaires m'occupent les trois quart du temps et le reste... Je dois le consacrer à Zoro, à mes réceptions... Vingt-quatre heures, ce n'est décemment pas assez dans une journée.

― Vous me voyez navré que cette histoire de disparitions ne soient toujours pas réglé, répondit le médecin avec un sourire compatissant. Il faut absolument que vous vous trouviez un peu de temps à vous, ne serait-ce qu'une journée par semaine. Vous ne tiendrez pas à ce rythme et quand vous serez malade, vous ne pourrez plus rien faire une fois cloué au lit.

― Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Après le check-up routinier, le docteur le scruta attentivement en quelques coup d'œil tout en rédigeant son ordonnance. Les cernes de Sanji ne passaient pas inaperçu. Quelle vie pour un homme aussi jeune ! 21 ans seulement et sa vie semblait complexe et il allait être dépassé. Tôt ou tard.

― Je vous recommande beaucoup de repos et faites attention. Sur la longue durée, les somnifères ont des effets secondaires tels que la perte de mémoire et la somnolence intempestive.

Sanji hocha la tête une seconde fois, se saisit de la feuille d'ordonnance et, après avoir remercié le docteur Vega et salué Mule, sortit à pas vifs de l'hôpital pour se diriger vers la pharmacie qui se trouvait non loin de là. Une fois les médicaments achetés, il descendit au parking souterrain pour aller récupérer sa voiture.

Il avait à peine ouvert la portière qu'il entendit un cri derrière lui. Il reconnut son prénom et, par réflexe, il jeta le sac sous le siège passager.

― Sanji ! Quelle surprise de te voir !

Le jeune homme serra les dents, inspira profondément puis se retourna vers la femme de 25 ans qui lui faisait de grands signes alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Ses longs cheveux noirs se balançant au rythme de son pas, trottant sur ses talons hauts. Elle évita de justesse la chute et réussit à rejoindre Sanji sans encombre.

― Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? Tu n'es pas malade j'espère ?

Elle avait l'air horrifiée à l'idée d'être exposée à des germes. La voir ici, alors qu'elle avait une aversion de tous ce qui touchait le monde hospitalier, c'était une réelle source d'étonnement pour Sanji.

― Je venais pour mon check-up trimestriel, broda le cuisinier. Je suis débordé en ce moment, je préfère m'assurer que tout va bien. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Et toi Mousse ?

― Oh ne m'en parle pas ! s'écria son interlocutrice avec un frisson d'horreur. Je devais aller voir Laki, je le lui avais malheureusement promis. La pauvre ! Elle a fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers en voulant le cirer et voilà le résultat ! Je suis bien contente d'avoir des domestiques, ils risquent leur vie à ma place. Comme quoi, on est jamais en sécurité, même chez soi.

Là-dessus, elle secoua la tête, laissant enfin à Sanji le temps d'en placer une pour faire bonne figure.

― C'est terrible en effet mais enfin, elle aurait dû être plus prudente.

Mousse ne releva, opinant vigoureusement.

― Au fait, en parlant de risque et de chez-soi, Alvida m'a raconté qu'il y a encore eu des disparitions après ta dernière soirée ! C'est affreux, ce cinglé fait une fixette sur toi ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, excessivement compatissante pour que Sanji arrive à croire en la véracité de ses bonnes intentions, puis se recula d'un pas.

― Je n'en sais rien mais je commence à être excédé.

― Je comprend tout à fait. On en a parler avec les amies et on se demande si ce n'est pas la jalousie qui pousse ce type à tuer.

Un frisson parcourut le cuisinier. Et merde ! Il ne savait pas si il devait mettre cette hypothèse sur le compte de la chance ou de leur intelligence. Quoique, si elles avaient dû s'y mettre à plusieurs pour en arriver là, il était plus convaincu que cette conclusion était dû à de la chance.

― Je n'en suis pas si sûr... déclara Sanji, une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

―C'est vrai que cela ne semble pas très logique, surtout qu'il n'agit pas à chacune de tes soirées, convint Mousse. En tout cas, j'espère que ce malade ne s'en prendra pas à toi, j'ai tellement peur pour toi !

Un poil trop surjoué peut-être, les larmes de crocodile contenues dans ses yeux étaient assez convaincantes, il devait l'accorder. Si il n'avait pas eu l'habitude de ce genre de scène, il aurait tout gobé.

― Je sais me défendre, ne t'en fais pas.

― Il a fait disparaître plus d'une soixantaine de personnes tout de même !

― j'ai confiance en moi, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. D'après l'Inspecteur Kuzan, il tient à me garder ne vie, je suis un parfait coupable.

Mousse resta silencieuse quelques secondes, considérant d'un œil intéressé son interlocuteur de haut en bas.

― Tu pourrais me raccompagner jusque chez moi s'il te plaît ? Calgara n'est pas à la maison, il travail trop ! Je ne me sens pas à l'aise de prendre cette route alors que la nuit va tomber. Je suppose que ton colocataire ne va pas t'en vouloir si tu prends le temps de raccompagner une femme morte de peur ?

Sanji savait très bien où elle voulait en venir. Il s'efforça à sourire, restant affable pour dissimuler son irritation.

― Il ne m'attend pas, il doit encore être en train de faire les dernières retouches sur le parquet de notre salon. Je l'ai prévenu que j'allais mettre pas mal de temps à revenir.

Enthousiaste en pensant qu'il avait saisis le message et qu'il venait de donner son accord en toute connaissance de cause, Mousse repartir vers son véhicule qui était garé non loin de là. Elle passa à côté du lourd soupir de Sanji qui se félicita mentalement pour avoir réussi à faire bonne figure.

**...**

Il n'avait pas été très compliqué de se dérober à la proposition de Mousse à entrer pour prendre un petit café. Heureux d'être chez lui, il referma à clé la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa. Sa voisine avait posé une question qui lui avait serré le cœur, son comportement lui rappelant également de mauvais souvenir.

― Okaeri !

Sanji sentit ses soucis s'envoler face au sourire confiant de Zoro qui venait de prononcer ce simple mot où on percevait tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait en sachant son amant chez eux. Toute son angoisse, sa jalousie déraisonnable fondait comme neige au soleil.

― Pas mal le canapé, commenta l'escrimeur tout en caressant le velours.

Ses bras étaient sur le dossier du meuble, une invitation muette que Sanji n'avait aucun regret d'accepter. Jetant son sac dans les escaliers, il s'assit sur le canapé qui était placé juste devant. Le maître-coq se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il posa sur l'accoudoir et se lova contre le sabreur. Petit moment de tranquillité, dans leur bulle. Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

La main de Zoro chut pour se poser sur les épaules du jeune maître-coq. La tête de Sanji était bien calée contre l'épaule du sabreur. Il était fatigué, il allait dormir d'une minute à l'autre. L'escrimeur le serra un peu plus contre lui. Ces moments devenaient si rares, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait les écourter.

― Je suis désolé d'être si rarement à la maison, souffla Sanji.

― Tait-toi idiot, répliqua Zoro non sans donner une pichenette sur la joue de son amant.

Le blondinet eut un sourire, se débarrassant de sa veste à cause de la chaleur, puis finit par s'endormir dans les bras du sabreur qui, dans un élan de tendresse, caressait les cheveux d'or. Son regard balaya la pièce, pensif. Cette salle avait été de nombreuses fois la scène de ces massacres...

Il n'arrivait jamais à s'en souvenir. Pas précisément et il se demandait, parfois, s'il devait s'en inquiéter. Il n'osait pas chercher à savoir, de peur de découvrir qu'en vérité il y prenait goût. Il tenait à Sanji, peut-être trop pour le bien de son amant, néanmoins il ne pouvait se résoudre à le quitter. Son teigneux de blondinet ne l'aurait pas accepté – et lui-même ne se sentait pas capable de supporter d'être éloigné trop longtemps de Sanji.

Dès que son amant partait, Zoro sentait naître une angoisse, sourde, tapie dans l'ombre. Que se passait-il à l'extérieur ? L'escrimeur ne pouvait pas le protéger, cloîtré qu'il était dans cette maison à cause de cette haine qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de la société. Bien qu'il en ait conscience, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Sanji, Zoro ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Son cuistot était tout ce qu'il chérissait, l'un de ses uniques liens avec le monde extérieur, il constituait aussi son monde, sa bulle. Il l'aimait à en devenir fou, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu concevoir avant leur rencontre.

Zoro se surprit à songer à son père adoptif. Kôshirô aussi avait beaucoup fait pour lui. Autant que Sanji. Il se demandait s'il croyait sincèrement que le sabreur avait un bon fond. Là-dessus, Sanji et Kôshirô avaient le même avis. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi sûr alors que le concerné lui-même l'ignorait ?

Il avait horriblement peur et, inexplicablement, elle était mêlée à du soulagement. A cause de cette haine, jamais il ne pourrait sortir de cette demeure pour s'en prendre à ceux qui côtoyaient Sanji à l'extérieur. Une bonne chose dans cette histoire.

Zoro finit, lui aussi, par s'endormir. Bercés par cette douce et chaleureuse atmosphère, les deux hommes restèrent là durant une bonne heure avant de s'éveiller et de décider d'aller se coucher.

Se serrant l'un contre l'autre, c'était dans ces moments plein de sérénité que Sanji se sentait le mieux. Toutefois, la question de Mousse tournait dans son esprit, porteuse d'angoisse.

― _Tu as des nouvelles d'Anna toi ?_

Il ne pouvait pas en parler avec Zoro. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en penserait ? Il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne voulait pas que leur relation en pâtisse. Car, oui, elle en pâtirait à coup sûr.

Sanji eut un frisson en repensant à cette nuit-là. Il avait été plus bas que terre en agissant de la sorte, il s'en voulait terriblement.

Zoro ne devait jamais le savoir.

...

Le Commissaire Kuzan fronça les sourcils en relisant l'un des nombreux rapports sur l'affaire qui le préoccupait depuis tant de temps. Belmer restait debout, de l'autre côté du bureau, attendant le verdict. Le café était à présent froid, posé sur le rebord du meuble.

― Tu te souviens de cette soirée il y a... dix mois ?

Belmer réfléchit et s'assit après l'invitation muette de Kuzan.

― Quelles soirée ? finit-elle par demander.

― Chez Sanji Kuroashi et Zoro Roronoa. Enfin, Roronoa n'était pas là... enfin bref... deux jours avant, la maison avait été visité par un inconnu. Des traces d'effraction avaient été retrouvées sur la porte d'entrée.

― Où voulez-vous en venir ?

― Ce n'est pas moi qui me suit occupé de cet affaire et j'ai eu un mal fou à récupérer le dossier. Apparemment, la personne qui s'est introduite chez eux était une certaine Anna Ageac. Deux jours après, elle a disparu.

― Pourquoi serait-elle entrée chez eux ?

― C'est bien la question que je me posais. Elle habitait dans le coin et j'ai discuté avec les quelques unes de ses connaissances. D'après eux, elle était amoureuse de Mr. Kuroashi et, après avoir essuyé de multiples refus, elle était devenue obsédée par lui.

― Vous n'avez pas dit qu'elle avait été arrêté.

― On a découvert que c'était elle trop tard.

Belmer comprit où il voulait en venir, prenant le dossier que lui tendait son supérieur. Elle le parcourut, examinant la photo de la jeune femme. Ce sourire, ces yeux rieurs, cet air calme et serein. Difficile à croire qu'elle avait été jusqu'à suivre un homme et entrer chez lui illégalement. Les apparences étaient trompeuses et, pourtant, elle avait dû mal à croire que c'était également valable pour Mr. Kuroashi. Belmer referma la chemise et la déposa sur le bureau.

― Pour vous, ce n'est pas une coïncidence, c'est cela ?

― Peut-être. Ce n'est qu'une supposition après tout mais d'après ce rapport, il a affirmé qu'il ne la connaissait pas plus que ça. Or, toujours d'après leur entourage, ils s'entendaient bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle développe cette obsession. On ne peut pas se fier seulement à des témoignages cependant...

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en cuir, se rappelant du jeune homme qui avait toujours l'air de savoir ce qu'il disait. Toujours assuré. Kuzan s'était senti à l'aise en conversant avec lui, à chaque fois. Cela arrivait si peu de fois qu'il aurait dû se pencher sur cette sensation plus longuement.

Il y avait une zone d'ombre dans cette affaire.

― On a pas non plus retrouvé sa voiture n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Belmer.

― Non, c'est vraiment... vraiment étrange.

Il se leva, faisant les cent pas dans son bureau, repensant à ses conversations avec le jeune homme.

― Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que son compagnon, Roronoa Zoro, ne la connaissait pas. Lui aussi, il a été interrogé sur cette disparition. Mr. Kuroashi m'avait dit qu'à part cette affaire de disparitions après ses soirées, il lui disait tout. Logique, puisque son compagnon est agoraphobe mais ça, il a omis de le lui dire.

― Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

― Oui, c'est possible. Il est possible que je divague un peu.

Il se rassit sur son fauteuil, se passant la main sur son visage, les yeux cernés. Il secoua la tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs déjà désordonnés.

― Il est possible que je dise n'importe quoi mais cette affaire n'a aucun sens. Je ne trouve aucune logique dans tout ça. J'irai lui parler demain, pour me tranquilliser.

Il allait composer le numéro pour le prévenir puis avisa l'heure tardive. Il reposa le mobile. Le Commissaire Kuzan était éreinté et il avait beau tourner et retourner toute cette histoire de fond en comble, il ne voyait aucun lien entre ces deux affaires excepté ce jeune homme.

― J'espère que cette discussion me permettra d'y voir plus clair. Je commence à saturer.

― Espérons surtout que nous arriverons à arrêter la... ou les responsables.

Kuzan rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, son regard dirigé vers la pile de dossiers qui traitait de l'affaire sur laquelle il était depuis des mois. S'il avait bien une certitude à ce sujet, c'était celle-là.

― Je suis certain que c'est un homme et qu'il agit seul.

― Faire disparaître autant de personnes seul ? C'est impossible !

― Penses-tu sérieusement que plusieurs hommes pourraient vivre avec cette culpabilité aussi longtemps ? Garder ça pour eux ? Sauver les apparences ? Il y en aurait forcément un au minimum qui aurait craqué.

Il jeta un regard vers sa tasse de café, regrettant de s'être autant absorbé dans cette affaire à en oublier de boire. Il devait rester éveillé cette nuit. Belmer anticipa et se saisit de la tasse.

― Cet homme est seul. C'est pour ça que je doute que ce soit Mr. Kuroashi, il est trop sociable, il fait parti intégrante de notre société... Ce genre de personne n'en est pas capable, elle est renfermée, il lui est impossible de faire preuve de civilité.

― Cela correspondrait à Roronoa Zoro.

― Difficile à dire... On ne choisit pas d'être agoraphobe. Ce genre de chose est souvent causé par un traumatisme. Et puis Mr. Kuroashi organise des soirées, peut-être est-ce pour lui.

Kuzan se sentit harassé.

― Nous ne pouvons nous fier qu'à ce que nous dit son compagnon. C'est pourquoi je dois aller lui parler.

― Vous oubliez l'interrogatoire que Roronoa a passé une fois.

Le Commissaire claqua des doigts, jurant mentalement pour avoir oublié ce détail qui était capital. Ou pas. Rien n'était certain tant qu'il n'avait pas la main dessus.

― Tu as raison, je vais y jeter un œil.

Il se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle des archives du commissariat. Avant de partir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme, plein d'espoir.

― On va peut-être arriver à boucler cette affaire finalement !

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Maintenant tout le monde pose sa boule de cristal ok ? Oui, il y a de la tension. Oui, ça va mal finir pour l'un des deux "camps" mais ça ne vous donne pas l'autorisation de chercher à savoir... Aaaah quoique. J'avoue que, peut-être... Mais non. Alors vous jetez vos poupées vaudou destinées à me torturer, vos armes et vous attendez patiemment (ha !).

Laissez une review assassine et, en vous remerciant d'être passé(e), à bientôt !


End file.
